Sonadow: Dragon Riders
by claws the tiger
Summary: Shadow always thought that Sonic's dragon, Sapphire was the last dragon. His thought are proven wrong when a black dragon hatches before him. As Shadow's new dragon, Onyx grows older, Saphhire and Onyx get into a relationship, forcing Sonic and Shadow in one as well. SONADOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonadow: Dragon Riders **

**Chapter 1**

Shadow the hedgehog instantly awoke as the stone that he had found while looking for chaos emeralds squeaked. At least, Shadow thought it was a stone.

Shadow picked up a knife that lay on the nightstand and looked around. The only thing that was in the room was the bed and the black stone. Shadow thought that it was a rodent until the sound came again. Shadow traced the sound back to the stone.

"_It can't be," _Shadow thought. _"It is just a stone. Those things can't make sound. They are not even alive."_

Right after the black hedgehog climbed back into the bed, a bright light appeared. Shocked, Shadow turned around and in the light's place, stood a black dragon hatchling.

"_A dragon?" _Shadow thought.

The next morning, Shadow awoke to find the dragon sleeping in his arms. Shadow gently moved the hatchling over and sat up. He needed some help with the dragon. The only other person that he knew had a dragon was Sonic.

The black dragon awoke, opened its mouth and begged for food the same way a baby bird would. Shadow chaos controlled into the kitchen. Sonic once told Shadow about when his dragon, Sapphire, was a hatchling.

Shadow pulled some raw meat from the freezer and chaos controlled back to the room. The dragon ran over to Shadow as he opened the package. Shadow set the now opened package before the dragon and while the dragon was eating, Shadow went to call Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shadow looked through his contacts on his phone. When he found Sonic's name he hit the call button. Sonic answered the phone groggily. Shadow looked at the time.

"_Three, two, one," _Shadow thought.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AT THIS HOUR?!" Sonic yelled. Suddenly, the sleepiness was gone.

"You won't believe this. You better see what just happened with your own eyes." Shadow said. "Bring Sapphire."

Shadow heard Sonic sigh on the other side of the phone. "This better be good, Shadow the hedgehog." Sonic said then hung up.

Shadow turned around. The dragon once again surprised him by standing right there. Shadow reached out to pet the young dragon but a surge of energy ran through him. It was painful and Shadow screamed. This sacred the dragon and it ran under the bed.

Finally, the pain stopped. Shadow's hand throbbed but no pain occurred. Shadow removed his glove. He gasped. It was the same mark that Shadow once saw on Sonic's hand.

"_Dragon Rider," _That was all Shadow thought before passing out.

"Is this the place?" Sapphire asked Sonic while she circled the area.

Sonic looked down. It was indeed Shadow's house.

"Land, Sapphire." Sonic said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonic dismounted Sapphire and ran inside. Shadow was passed out on the floor. Sonic looked around to see the cause of Shadow passing out.

The sound of tiny claws clicking on the floor reached Sonic's ears. Sonic knew that sound. It was a sound that Sonic first heard when Sapphire hatched. Sonic turned to see a black dragon hatchling standing the doorway.

Sonic shook Shadow, trying to get him out of his small coma. The black dragon continued to stare at Sonic. The dragon jumped on the windowsill stared at something outside. At first, Sonic though there might be a rodent outside. Sonic jumped when Sapphire's voice came to him.

"_So, Shadow was picked to be a dragon rider?" _Like all dragons, she spoke with her mind.

"_By the looks of it, I'd say yeah." _Sonic said through his mind.

There was a groan and Shadow opened his eyes.

"Hey faker." Shadow said, "Now do you see my problem? I got picked to be a dragon rider when I thought that Sapphire was the last of the dragons."

"Don't worry Shads. I'll teach you everything I know about dragons and being a rider." Sonic said.

"When do we start?" Shadow asked.

"I want your dragon to grow enough to be able to ride. Then we an start your training." Sonic said. "But first we need a name of the dragon. Any ideas?"

"Well, he does have scales as black as onyx. So, I'll name him Onyx. Onyx the dragon." Shadow said.


End file.
